bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mukei Tsuki
Epic F***ing Punch That's F***ing Hilarious. XD BraveHeart70 (talk) 02:27, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :The picture is from the Manga Beelzebub, and of my favorite character, Tatsumi Oga. XD I couldn't figure out a name, and it seemed to match. --Epzilon (talk) 03:39, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "A Touch of Genius" OK, when I first saw a pic for Kogarasumaru's Itsuki "Ikki" Minami grace our fine fan fiction site, I was surprised that he'd be here in the first place. In any case, you've gotten my interest in how Mukei Tsuki is going to develop just from the profile pic (Air Gear is one of my all time favorites. It'd probably be more than Bleach if the series lasted longer :P). I wish you well in this new revamp, Epzilon :) Kuro 02:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm glad to see a fellow fan of Storm Riders. I absolutely love the Manga, and I wish the Anime had followed the Manga till the very end. My favorite character would have to be Itsuki, all because of his "I'm Larger Then Life" personality from start to finish. As the main protagonist, he did the story justice. An over-the-top teenager with the intent on flying like a bird and the goal to soar high in the sky. He, Kazu, and Spitfire where the most interesting characters throughout the series, or so I thought. I liked Kazu because he learned from the two people he admired and turned into somebody who used what he learned as a stepping stone to achieve greatness. Spitfire because he didn't care about his title as "Flame King". He simply wished to act as the spark that ignited the new generation's flame. He was happy to die as a stepping stone. All three had a major part in the Manga. Itsuki because he was to stop Sora and was the intended Sky/Storm King, Kazu because he was the prime example of somebody who learned from his role models, and Spitfire who enjoyed life and tried to live it for those who were to soon take over. Bringing Air Gear into Bleach was a risky idea, and I believe (no matter how many times I have to revamp) I will make Mukei Tsuki into the perfect cross between the two different series. I thank you for your encouragement, and I'll try my best not to fail. If I do, it may be up to you to turn Itsuki into one hell of a character on this Fanon. Epzilon (talk) 03:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Nice Work! Heya...uh...I dunno what to call you :o, but I'm really liking the change in Mukei! This is signs of promising character development, which is essential in a character. He was already quite unique before in terms of the extremes of his arrogance, and this just serves to highlight it further! Also, where are the new images from? I won't steal or anything, but they look interesting!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 22:42, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :The manga it's from is called "Dragons Rioting". It's about a young teenage boy that is diagnosed with Hentai Syndrome, which kills him if he gets sexually aroused. His father taught him how to calm his mind, heart, and body in order for him to live a semi peaceful life. It's quite interesting. Also, Thank You! I wouldn't say I learned a lot about having Mukei's throat slashed by Raian, but I did manage to find the loophole in his death. Rereading over the entire Opposition article three or four times, I never once remember showing Mukei use anything along the lines of Kidō, Hakuda, Zanjutsu, or Hohō. He didn't even bring out his Zanpakutō, and before I improved him, he was considered a Human with Shinigami and Hollow powers. So, like Ginjō Kugō, dying wouldn't completely end his adventure. I was kind of stoked when I found this out, and decided to take everything that Ten tried to show me by killing Mukei, and apply it in an "in character" kind of manner. I just hope I didn't cross an unseen lines. Oh, and by the way. You could just call me Epz or Epzilon. Anyway. Again. I thank you for your opinion, and I hope to further make this character interesting. --Epzilon (talk) 22:50, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Instead of putting all your "to be used" pics in your trivia, try making a gallery for them. It's much easier and more organized. Plus it saves you time. I can help you, if you want.But this is just merely a suggestion. Alpha Olphion (talk) 01:17, April 29, 2014 (UTC)